Related Application
The present invention is related to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 121,088 of Henry C. Abbink and Nicholas F. Pier entitled "Integrated Accelerometer Assembly" which was filed on Nov. 16, 1987, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,780.